disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker is an American voice actor who has provided many voice roles in various animated television shows, films, and video games. He is best known for providing animal and creature sounds, as well as human voices. He has done several voice work for Disney, most notably Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb ''and Milo Murphy's Law,'' Dopey in The 7D, and the Clone Troopers from Star Wars. Disney Filmography Television shows *''Jungle Cubs: Bagheera (Season 2) *The Weekenders: Mr. Tonitini *Lilo & Stitch: The Series: David Kawena, Mewrin *American Dragon: Jake Long: Brocamas, Pooka Pooka, Shackles Jack *The Emperor's New School: Urkon the Village Leader, Yupi *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Boo-Boo Chicken, Coco the Coconutty Monkey, Santa Claus *The Replacements: Johnny Hitswell, Goober, additional voices *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Buster, Woodpecker *Phineas and Ferb: Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Goozim, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Agent D, Dennis the Bunny, Dr. Diminutive, Ferb (animal sounds), Major Monogram (young), Suzy's Poodle, Jerry the Platypus, Ducky Momo, multiple other minor roles *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Rex, Cody, Gregor, Wolffe, Clone Troopers, additional voices *Fish Hooks: Attila the Catfish, Wolf Fish, Dragon Fish *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Octopus, Lucille the Seal, the Monkey, Patch the Pirate Pup, Brightly the Firefly, the Seahorses, Camille, Sand Serpent, Fast Claw, Cornica, Flow the Dolphin, Golden Squid, Captain Gizmo, Purple Octopus, Nana, Strake *Gravity Falls: Waddles, Pterodactyl, Sprott *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Julian, Juggo, Evil Julian, the Sorcerer's rat *Mickey Mouse: Gubbles, Cat *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Mr. Fantastic *Ultimate Spider-Man: Sandman, Dr. Connors, Lizard, Venom, Carnage, Zzzax, Wendigo King *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Dr. Maezono *Toy Story of Terror: Mr. Jones *The 7D: Dopey, Squire Peckington, Mindy *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: The Chinchilla, Flurgle, Animals sound *Star Wars Rebels: Ephraim Bridger, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kassius Konstantine *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Additional Voices *Miles from Tomorrowland: M.E.R.C., Pollock, Sheldon *Elena of Avalor: Duendes *The Lion Guard: Male Serval, Vultures, Big Baboon, Hyenas (Tano), and Hyrax, Mwizi, Mwevi, Baby Baboon, Male Vulture, Klipspringer *Goldie & Bear: Vern the Firefly *Vampirina: Mr. Gore, Wolfie *Milo Murphy's Law: Diogee, additional voices *Muppet Babies: Baby Animal, additional voices *Big City Greens: Melissa, additional voices *Legend of the Three Caballeros: Leopold the Horrible, Ari the Aracuan Bird, Gary the Yeti *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Unkar Plutt Feature Films *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Scratchy (uncredited) *Spirited Away: Kashira (uncredited) *Treasure Planet: Fayvoon, Longbourne, Mertock (uncredited) *Stitch! The Movie: David Kawena *Porco Rosso: Additional Voices (Disney dub) *Howl's Moving Castle: Heen *Kronk's New Groove: Yupi (additional vocal work) *G-Force: Mooch *Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea: Sea Monster (uncredited) *Mars Needs Moms: Two-Cat *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension: Perry the Platypus, Platyborg, Pinky the Chihuahua *Frankenweenie: Persephone, Mr. Whiskers, Colossus, Shelley *Secret of the Wings: Cheese, Fiona *Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Additional Voices Video games *The Haunted Mansion'' (game): Zeke Holloway *''Kingdom Hearts: Wakka *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX: Wakka *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge: Barrel, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Hanging Tree *Cars: Mater-National Championship: Otto von Flasenbottom *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension: Perry the Platypus *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff: Perry the Platypus *Disney INFINITY: Boba Fett Theme park attractions *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue: Boba Fett *Pirates of the Caribbean: Parrot *California Screamin': Safety Spiels (2001-2010) *Maliboomer: Safety Spiels Disney Roles Char 12238.jpg|'Bagheera' (Jungle Cubs; Season 2) Char 32102.jpg|'Mr. Tonitini' (The Weekenders) Zeke halloway.jpg|'Zeke Holloway' ([[The Haunted Mansion (video game)|''The Haunted Mansion video game]]) vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h47m25s183.png|'David Kawena' (Stitch! The Movie and Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Fayvoon.jpg|'Fayvoon' (Treasure Planet) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps.com-2615-1-.jpg|'Longbourne' (Treasure Planet) Mertock.jpg|'Mertock' (Treasure Planet) Garage Sale Daring.jpg|'Johnny Hitswell' (The Replacements) Goober.png|'Goober' (The Replacements) Skully&Tick-Tock-Who's a Pretty Bird.jpg|'Tick-Tock the Crocodile' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Flow map restore.png|'Flow the Dolphin' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Jake-Pirate-Pup.png|'Patch the Pirate Pup' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Jake vs Strake.png|'Strake' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Wildfire_Phoenix.jpg|'Wildfire' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Perry The Platypus 2.png|'Perry the Platypus' (Phineas and Ferb) Dennis the Rabbit.PNG|'Dennis the Bunny' (Phineas and Ferb) Pinky.jpg|'Pinky the Chihuahua' (Phineas and Ferb) Star-wars-episode-7-boba-fett-375-action-figure3.jpg|'Boba Fett' (Disney INFINITY series and theme parks) Lance_Jungle_Junction.png|'Lance' (Jungle Junction) Pooka.jpg|'Pooka Pooka' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Brocamas.jpg|'Brocamas' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Shacklesjack.jpg|'Shackles Jack' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Woodpecker_Tigger_and_Pooh.png|'Woodpecker' (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) M.E.R.C. promo.png|'M.E.R.C.' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Pollock.png|'Pollock' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Sheldon.png|'Sheldon' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Downsized_3.jpg|'Mr. Xylon' (Miles from Tomorrowland) The 7D Dopey.jpg|'Dopey' (The 7D) Waddles-0.png|'Waddles' (Gravity Falls) Julian Full Body.jpg|'Julian' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) McNinja - 652.jpg|'The Sorcerer's Rat' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Juggo.png|'Juggo' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Mirror Julian.png|'Mirror Julian' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-41.jpg|'Clone Troopers' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels) Finders Leapers 4.jpg|'Duendes' (Elena of Avalor) Diogee.png|'Diogee' (Milo Murphy's Law) Cheesedisney.jpg|'Cheese' (Secret of the Wings) Char 83446.jpg|'Fiona' (Secret of the Wings) Agent Mooch.jpg|'Mooch' (G-Force) The Chinchilla 1.png|'The Chinchilla' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Flurglealien004.jpg|'Flurgle' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Tony (Penn Zero).png|'Tony' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Vern_the_Firefly.png|'Vern' (Goldie & Bear) Wolfie.png|'Wolfie' (Vampirina) BabyAnimal2018.png|'Baby Animal' (Muppet Babies 2018) Phoenix Dog.png|'Phoenix' (Big City Greens) Melissa.png|'Melissa' (Big City Greens) Announcer_(Big_City_Greens).png|'Announcer' (Big City Greens) Vigor the Visionary.jpg|'Vigor' (Tangled: The Series) Leopold the Terrible Closeup.png|'Leopold the Horrible' (Legend of the Three Caballeros) Aracuan Legend of the Three Caballeros.png|'Ari the Aracuan Bird' (Legend of the Three Caballeros) RSW - Tippy Toe.png|'Tippy-Toe' (New Warriors) Turner.png|'Turner' (Handy Manny) Orville_H._Octopus.png|'Orville H. Octopus' (Muppet Babies (2018 series)) Nega-Globby.jpg|'Nega-Globby' (Big Hero 6: The Series) Something Fluffy 1.png|'Mayoi' (Big Hero 6: The Series) Gallery Dee Bradley Baker by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker speaks during the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. Perry the Platypus with Dee Bradley Baker.png|Baker standing next to Perry the Platypus. 47e.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker with Frank Welker. Dee Bradley Baker D23 Expo.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker attending the 2011 D23 Expo. SteveBlumDeeBakerInStudio.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker and Steve Blum collaborating in the recording booth. Dee Bradley Baker SWR S2 finale event.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker attending the season 2 finale event of Star Wars Rebels in March 2016. Dee Bradley Baker Rachael MacFarlane SDCC.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker and Rachael MacFarlane speak during the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. Dee Bradley Baker NYCC16.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker speaks onstage at the 2016 New York Comic Con. DBB SDCC19.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. External links *Official website es:Dee Bradley Baker ru:Ди Брэдли Бейкер Category:American people Category:Voice actors Category:American television actors Category:Singers Category:Males Category:1960s births Category:People Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mars Needs Moms Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:G-Force Category:Gravity Falls Category:Fish Hooks Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Disney Fairies Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Handy Manny Category:The Jungle Book Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:The 7D Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Monsters University Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:People from Indiana Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Star Tours Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Treasure Planet Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Vampirina Category:The Lion Guard Category:Comedians Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Frankenweenie Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Video game voice actors Category:The Muppets Category:Muppet Babies Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Marvel Rising Category:Big City Greens Category:Tangled Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Donald Duck Category:New Warriors Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Star Wars Resistance Category:Jungle Junction Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Category:Amphibia Category:Fox